Toymaker
The Toymaker is a fictional character in Mr. Potts' story. He lives and works in his toy shop in the village square in the fictional country of Vulgaria. His shop is littered with many wooden and painted toys such as rocking horses, nutcrackers, and life-size toy soldiers. The shop cellar's floor is covered with brightly colored boxes, wooden logs, and sawdust. On both floors are craft tables laden with carving tools and toys in various stages of completion. In the left and right corners of the toy shop are colorful doll costumes worn by Potts and Truly in the climax of Potts' story. Family The Toymaker is unmarried and childless. It's presumed he adopts a Vulgarian child named Peter at the end of Potts' story. Appearance The Toymaker is an old man with blue eyes, white hair, and a white moustache. He wears a light grey German-style shirt and brown lederhosen. He wears an apron with carving tools in it. When he's outside and when he enters the castle during Baron Bomburst's birthday party, he wears a brown jacket and hat. Personality The Toymaker is a kind and, at times, irritable man. He's reluctant though very helpful since he helps hide the Potts family and Truly, helps Potts to find a way into the Baron's castle, and aids Potts and Truly with their plan to help rid the Baron of power. He is very generous since he gives Caractacus's children each a nutcracker soldier. Relationships Truly Scrumptious The Toymaker doesn't interact much with Truly. While hurriedly shuffling the Potts family and Truly into his toyshop, he addresses her as "Fraulein" and after he says that the Baroness hates children Truly responds by asking, "Who could hate children?" Caractacus Potts The Toymaker interacts with Potts the most in the film. After the soldiers leave after trying to find the children in the toyshop, he asks Potts what he's going to do to get Chitty back. The Child Catcher The Toymaker despises and fears the Child Catcher. While the Baron's soldiers search for the Potts children and the Child Catcher sniffs them out in the toyshop saying that he is close, the Toymaker laughs at the idea saying why would children be in a toyshop. Before almost destroying a doll costume, the Child Catcher is quickly stopped by the Toymaker saying that the costume is part of something special for the Baron's birthday the next day. The Child Catcher replies to the Toymaker that he's nose has never failed him and if he finds the children he'll make sure the Toymaker will get the punishment he deserves. The Child Catcher finds the cellar door hidden in the floor and tells one of the soldiers to check there while the Toymaker looks fearfully on. The Child Catcher threatens the Toymaker that his punishment if the children are found will be the Baroness wearing his teeth for a necklace and his eyeballs for earrings. The soldier says no one is down there. The Child Catcher decides to check for himself and tells the soldiers that children are like cockroaches. The Child Catcher notices several colored boxes in the corner of the cellar and goes to examine them. Out pop four colorful life-size jack-in-the-boxes with clown heads and goofy faces startling the Child Catcher and even the Toymaker. However, they are Truly Scrumptious, Caractacus Potts, and Potts' children in disguise. The Child Catcher is suspicious saying to the Toymaker that he doesn't trust a man who makes toys in a land where children are forbidden. The Toymaker says that every toy he makes is exclusively for the Baron. The rest of the soldiers announce from outside that they have found Potts' invention, a car called Chitty Chitty Bang Bang so the soldiers and the Child Catcher leave. Before leaving, the Child Catcher gives one last glance to him and the "jack-in-the-boxes" still suspicious. They never interact in the story again after that. The Bombursts The Toymaker doesn't care very much for his rulers, however, the only person he can make toys for is Baron Bomburst due to the Bombursts' decree of having no children allowed in Vulgaria because the Baroness hates and fears children. Since her husband is a greedy, spoiled man-child, every toy that the Toymaker makes are exclusively for the Baron. While arguing with Mr. Potts, he starts working on a new toy for the Baron's birthday and if he doesn't finish it in time before the next day the Baron will have him killed. He defined the Bomburst's decree of having no children by harboring the village children in a hidden cave underneath the Baron's castle. The Toymaker decides to take action at removing his sovereign from power when Mr. Potts rallies Truly, the children and him for a plan to give the Baron a birthday party he'll never forget. The Toymaker is summoned by his rulers to bring in the Baron's birthday present. The Toymaker tells his sovereign that he has perfected mechanical toys and surpassed every other toymaker including himself. The Baron's new toys are two life-size dolls: a singing doll on a music box and a dancing rag doll, Truly and Mr. Potts in disguise. Before the Toymaker winds up Truly's music box, the Baron cries at receiving more dolls since he says he has hundreds of dolls already. The Toymaker says they are not just any ordinary dolls and lets the Baron see that. While the "playthings" perform, the Baron gets suspicious of his "gifts". While examining Potts and Truly, Potts gives lip movements to the Toymaker on another step of their plan. After Potts distracts and hooks the Baron by dancing with him, the Toymaker, Truly, and Caractacus run off in search of the Potts children while the hidden children cause chaos on the birthday party. Vulgarian Children